Meeting Him Later
by Keyblade8
Summary: What would happen if Jacob left before imprinting on Renesmee and the Cullen's moved away right after the birth. They meet later Jake/Nessie
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Him Later

Npov

Today I just wanted to be alone. No mind reading father or emotional uncle tampering with my mood. I'm considered special. There are not that many half vampires out there, but today I am feeling a little out of place. Today I want to think. I just finished my first year of college. I'm glad it's summer. I am a double major, art history and astronomy. I've been in two relationships in my life. The first was with a human. I loved him and he said that he loved me but not enough to stay with me forever. Then there was Nahuel. Honestly I didn't want to be in a relationship with him but since I'm not one of his half sisters we gave it a go. Never again, maybe one day I'll get lucky with a vampire. I probably have to wait at least another 80 years before I could have someone to share intimate moments with.

Sun sets, ah, are one of my favorite times of the day. I also love watching the sun rise as well. Something about the cool colors makes me happy. I think tomorrow I'm going to come here and capture the colors as the sun rises. The sun is almost gone taking its warmth. I would love to look up at the stars here but I don't want to worry my family. I quickly tie my hair up in a pony tail and take off running toward my home.

"I'm back." I announce. Mom and dad are in the kitchen with grandma. I smell an omelet, breakfast for dinner. Grandma sits my plate in front of me at the kitchen island. After taking a bite I quickly realize that I will be only eating half of it. I guess it is time for me to go hunting.

"When would you like to go hunting Renesme?" my father asks me.

"Well… I wanted to capture the sun raise like Monet captured his landscapes.

"Rene." Aunt Alice gets my attention with one of my nicknames. "There will be no hikers during the day as far as I can see." Over these eleven years and a half, she has gotten better at seeing around me. Her eyebrows furrow.

"Don't hurt yourself aunt." I tease

"I can't see." She murmurs more to herself than to us.

"It's okay Alice." Responds grandma. Aunt Alice looks frustrated for a few more seconds shrugs it off, and leaves the kitchen.

"So if I say that I don't care for the taste of my dinner this evening." I began gingerly

"They you don't have to finish it dear." Mom says while taking my plate away.

"Dad would you like to go hunting with me."

"I would love to." Answers my dad.

"And do you think that grandpa would like to accompany us?"

"I'm sure he would like to."

Hunting with my father and grandpa was good. After we were fulfilled, we walked back to the house talking about whatever. Grandpa said that he was considering going back to actually working at a hospital. He enjoys teaching about the medical field because it gives him time to review and catch up with what's going on the medical community. Dad asked me if he could have one of my new pieces when I am done capturing the sun set since I missed the sun raise. Arriving back home, I change my cloths grabbed one of my art bags and left to go to my spot. My spot is at the edge of the forest that opens up a waterfall. I was following the stream when I found it. Everyone has their own place that they share with someone. I love my spot because I'm not hiding or pretending like I do when I'm in the human world or simply just living away from the rest of society so that we feel safe in our world. I slow my pace down to a slow jog, well slow for me. What's that…

Beautiful. I caught the wolf off guard and he caught me off guard as well. We stood in our spots for a long time. I am at one end of my space and he is at the other end. Beautiful. I can't help to admire the wolf's reddish brown fur and deep brown eyes. He should be afraid of me. That is the norm, I am a half vampire. I want to touch his fur. Wait I don't know if it is a male wolf. Yeah it is a male. The wolf moves first. He is big. He walks to the center of the space and then lies down. Not once does he break eye contact with me. After he lies down I feel myself moving toward him. I sit in front of him.

"May I touch you?" I ask carefully but curiously as well. I can tell that he won't attack. "You are very beautiful." I say while gently placing my hand on top of his head. He seems to like it. I don't know if wolves can smile but this one did. I comb through some of the fur with my fingers. Once lifting my hand from the top his head, he licks my face. I giggle.

"You got me all wet with you saliva." I say with a smile on my face. Somehow I feel attached to him. "My name is Renesme." I say. The wolf cocks his head to the side. "I know it is a mouthful, but it gets easier to say over time…or I could tell you my nick name. Sometimes I get called Rene." He shakes his head as if to say that he didn't approve of my shorter name. "Well you could call me whatever is good for you." I wonder why I told him that. It's not like I speak wolf or the wolf speaks human. But he looks like he is going to give me my own nick name. He barks once. I guess that is my name for him. "I like it." I respond. The wolf gives me a questioning look. "Ok, I'm sure I would like it if I spoke wolf." His tongue falls out in a humorous way. "You are very beautiful, even with your shaggy coat." He barks happily once again.

"You know what I am going to give you a name. How about Wolfy." He just shakes his head in a way that says I know you can do better than that. "Ok, ok, how about Fell." He looks confused. "Scratch that. You kind of look like a Kar. I like that. Can I call you Kar." The wolf once again shakes his head no. "Well then how about Skop." He raise his eye brows. "Fine I can see that you don't like that name. Do you have a name then?" I ask. I know that I'm giving up at the moment to think up a good name. He dips his head twice. "Is that a yes? Do you have a name boy." He dips his head once again. "Oh, I see. I wonder if I can guess your name." he looks like he is up for the challenge. I shifted through about fifty names and none of them was his name. "I give up for now."

The sun is officially beginning to set now. "I love watching the sun rise and set. Would you like to watch it with me?" I ask. He dips his head twice. He gets up to reposition himself for a better view. I lean into the side of his fur. I can tell that he likes that by the sound that rubbles through his body. He's so warm, warmer than me. I love his warmth.

"I have to go now. I have to be home before my family stats to worry about me." I tell him, but I really don't want to leave. "I wish I knew the future. I wish I knew if I was going to be seeing you again. I come here a lot. School is out for the summer, so I'll be here more. I'll be here tomorrow." _Remembering you_ I say to myself. "If I asked you to stay within the area…would you?" I ask. Considering that he is a wolf, I doubt it. He dips his head. I hate this already. I wish I could have stayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jpov

"Hey Jacob, where did you run off to?"Seth's voice enters my head

"Hey Seth, I really don't know. You know how I get when I go for a nice run. I never pay attention."

"Who's that girl?"

"Ren-es-me." I pronounce her name slowly. It is a mouth full.

"I agree with that. What kind of name is that?"

"The name of my imprint."

"You imprinted on that girl." Seth seems joyous. "How did you to meet?" I replay my day for him. "Aw, how cute she thinks your beautiful Kar."

"Not funny."

"Why didn't you change?"  
>"I didn't want to scare her. Not everyone knows about werewolves."<p>

"True." He replies back."

"So is it safe to assume that you are going to be hanging out there…wherever there is?"

"You bet. I know that she didn't want to leave. I didn't want her to leave, but yes I will be here for a while."

"Well at least try to figure out where you are and I'm assuming that this is going to be our method of communicating for a while.

"You assume correctly."

"Ha, Ha , that means beta is in charge until you return."

"You know what; maybe you shouldn't be the beta."

"No please, I want to."

"Calm down."

"So how are you going to show her?"

"I don't know yet. I don't want to have to run to a tree and then come back human, which could confuse her."

"Maybe, but she should know that it is you and besides she looks really smart."

"Yeah she does. I could change right in front of her and then quickly put my pants on."

"Are you afraid that she is going to be ogling your naked body?"

"Not really, I'm more concerned that she is going to freak out if I change right in front of her."

"I guess if she was Quileute, it would be easier. You know, considering all the legends within our tribe that just so happen to be true."

"Yeah I guess that it would be easier."

"Hey Jake, where are you?" Asks Embry as he enters into the conversation.

"I have no idea."

"Looks like the alpha has imprinted. She's pretty."

"I know." Seth thinks up another way for me to tell her."

"She saw you in your wolf form and named you Wolfy. That's so bad." Responds Embry

"Ha Ha, very funny."

"You know what I think?" asks Embry

"Yes I do know what you're thinking; we share a mind right now."

"Whatever, any way, I'm only out to enjoy a nice run." He idea flashes in our minds.

That idea seems like that it will work without scaring her…well when he puts it like that.

**Npov**

Last night I dreamed about the wolf. But not only did I dream of the wolf. I dreamed that he turned into a human. I dreamed that the wolf was a werewolf. I guess my subconscious wishes that he could be human and be my friend. I have had friends but I can't keep them forever. People don't live forever but I guess I can consider that Nahuel is my friend along with his sister Jennifer. Oh and Zafernia. In my dream we ran together. Which confuses me because, werewolves and vampires are enemies. Or at least that is what the legends say. Of course the legends in reference to vampires are skewed, so I'm not going to reference legends of werewolves to much. I check my phone for the time. My aunt has left me a message asking me if I would like to go shopping sometime soon. "Sure I respond back." just as long as it is not for today.

I throw on some shorts and a tank top and hurry down stairs while I am thinking about watching movies. Breakfast is waiting when I get there, french toast and eggs.

"So what's on the agenda for today Renesmee?" Inquires my Uncle Emmett.

"I was going to go for a walk and possible watch a few movies."

"Boring. How about we play a game? Sounds fun right."

"Not really, I guess I'm just not in the mood."

"Ok fine, I'll go bother someone else. I wonder what Jasper is doing."

"NO! Emmett try again." Yells Aunt Alice from upstairs. I guess he is going to have to think of something else to do. "That's better." Yells Aunt Alice. Good for him.

"Are you really taking a walk or are you going back to your spot to do whatever you do?" asks my father

"Your good dad."

"Well enjoy your over cast. Your mother and I plus Carlisle are accompanying Esme to the botanical gardens and the local nursery."

"Cool have fun, but if you see a lily all by itself that wants a home you could get it for me."

"I will make sure I get you a lily."

"Thank you daddy." I reply sweetly.

Turns out that today is Thursday and they all have some type of plans. I leave out around two in the afternoon after everyone leaves. I pack me a lunch in a picnic basket and a few snacks for him. I press play on my ipod and begin running up the stream to my spot where I saw the lovely wolf. I didn't want to run to fast because I was afraid that he might not be there, but on the other hand I wanted to get there quickly to see if he is there. As I get closer I notice a body lying in the grass. It's him. I can't believe that he is here!

"Hi boy!" I say excitedly. He gets up, and waits for me. I pet his head and he licks me. "Helloooooooo….Sora?" he shakes his head no.

"Well I'm not going to stress over it. I know that I will get it one day hopefully."

He barks once. I guess he's excited that I will know his name.

"I'm glad that you stayed or came back to this spot. Do you want to know something?"

He dips his head. "I had a dream about you last night." his tongue falls out of his mouth in a happy gesture. "In my dream I got to ride on your back and just be here in the middle of this place. You know now that I think about it, you remind me of a charm that my mother has. But that's beside the point of the dream. The best part of the dream was that you turned into a human. But you walked away." He shakes his head no. "Aw are you never going to walk away." He dips his head yes.

"You know I always wanted a pet, but most animals are afraid of me and …well… I didn't do too well with my pet fish." He seems confused by the first statement and then a little bit put off by the last part of my statement.

"I want hurt you." He licks my face again. "Aw are you giving me happy wolf kisses." He dips his head yes.

"So Randy can I ride on your back." He first shakes his head no and then lies back down on the ground. "Okay that's fine." He then looks at me funny and then tilts his head to his back. "Can I ride?" he barks happily. "Oh I got your name wrong again." He nods his head yes. "Can I call you Russet then until I figure it out? I came up with Russet based on your color." He nodes his head yes and then I get on to his back. I run my fingers through his fur. I think he likes it. He begins walking leisurely toward the stream and then turns to follow it up stream.

"You know what I also like to do besides sitting there. I like to sketch and read." I look behind me and notice that his tail is wagging happily. "You know what I would like for you to do for me?" I ask. He stops walking and turns his head slightly. "I would like for you to run back to our spot and don't worry I won't fall off. I can handle it." He turns around then. I grip his fur just a little bit tighter. Once he felt secure that I was secure on top of him he took off. The wind rushed to my face and I felt exhilarated. I loved it. I hated for it to end but it did and he stopped were he roughly started. Russet went into a sitting position which allowed for me to slide down his back. "That was fun boy. We might have to do that again before I leave this evening." He turns and looks at me happily. Then his face became stern. "What is it?" I inquire. He turns his head towards the brook. "Are you thirsty?" he shakes his head no and then moves behind me. I feel his noise on my back gently pushing me to face the water. I walk towards the brook. I look into the water and I can see our reflection. "What am I looking for?" he touches my face with his nose and then looks into the water. "Yeah I can see myself." Then I look back at him. He takes his paw and gentle guides my face back to the reflection in the water. "I don't see anything." He barks once. "Okay I will keep looking. Then he looks back into the water. My eyes wonder over to his reflection. He is on my right. I can tell by the image that he is looking at my eyes in the water. He moves over just a little and then I hear a ripping noise. I'm a little afraid to turn my head and look but I also want to look. My eyes do not leave the water and I see my wolf change. Maybe this is why he wanted me to look into the water.

"Ren-es-me." my eye leaves the water and in front of me is a person. "My name is Jacob." I am speechless. "Nessie, close your mouth before bugs starts to fly in your mouth." I do as he says.

"Are you a werewolf?"

"Yes... well no, I'm a shape shifter to be exhact." He answers then the next thing I know I am wrapping my arms around him.

"You're warm."I commit with a slight hum. "You're like the wolf from my dreams."

"You can say that. Actually when you told me I realized that showing you that I am also human would not freak you out. I really didn't want to freak you out."

"Why did I have to look into the water." I finally release myself from hugging him. I don't like this separation.

"Because I didn't want you to see me naked," he smirks.

"Faire enough," I take another step back and look at him. He has on a pair of sweat pants and no shirt at all. My eyes begin to explore his chest, moving slowly up to his face. "Wait, why did you call me Nessie? How did you get that from Renesme?"

"Well I agree that your name is a mouthful but you look like a Nessie to me." I don't think he realized that I could hear him but then he said, "My Nessie." It sounded like he was kind of claiming me.

"I'm glad you're here today. I really want to talk to you about something,"

I feel nervous. "About what." I ask

"Can I hold your hand while we walk back to where we met?" I stick my hand out and he grabs its, lacing our fingers together. We start taking the short walk back to our spot.

"I would have guessed Jacob."

"Eventually." He pauses for a brief moment. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Only in fairy tales."

"What if love at first sight was a true phenomenon in my world."

I consider it for a moment. "Werewolves fall in love at first sight?" I question more than state. "I guess it is possible. Who are you in love with." He stops abruptly.

"I know you are smarter than that."

"Me?" I'm skeptical. Werewolves don't like vampires, however I am only half. Maybe I should explore his world some.

"Yes." He says truthfully. We begin walking again. "My tribe… Well … in my tribe sometimes, when we come across someone they can become the center of our world. You have become the center of my world. Your gravity has captured me. I'm here to make you happy."

"How do you know that I am sad?"

"I mean, I'm here for you in general, whatever you need me to be. Considering our setting, I'm here to protect you first and for most. You shouldn't be wondering in the woods alone."

"I wonder these woods all the time and I do fine protecting myself and so does my family."

"I'm sure your right but you're not invincible."

We are back in the center of the clearing. I'm almost invincible.

"Well this love at first sight, this shift in gravity, we call it imprinting."

"Did you imprint on me?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?" he nodes his head yes. "Jacob, I was wondering if I would be able to see you again. I didn't like leaving you yesterday, I felt like I was leaving something behind."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here to get to know you."

"Why, where is your home? I don't want you living without a home. Of course I can't take you home yet. I don't know how my parents would react."

"I live on the Quileute reservation."

"I'm not familiar with that."

"It's by Forks Washington."

"What are you doing in Oregon?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, thanks for telling me, I didn't know where I was. My pack was asking me that. See some times I like to just go for a run and I don't always pay attention to where I am going."

"Oh, I like running and I get like that, but I don't think I have ever ran to another state before."

He sits down on the ground. I sit next to him.

"What is your favorite color?" he asks

"Midnight blue, I love looking at the stars at night and the sky. Are you hungry?"

"Not really, I had a deer earlier."

"Wow." We continue to talk. He would ask me a question and I would answer. Then I would ask him a question. When he asked me about my family I left out the fact they are vampires and when he asked my age I just told him eighteen because it was estimated age. He told me about his tribe and some of their legends. He even told me all the people in his pack. He said that I would have to meet them soon one day.


	3. Chapter 3

We meant up every afternoon.

I would ask, "What's your favorite book?"

"I don't have one. What's yours."

"At the moment The Night Circus. How old are you?"

"26, what about you?'

"22," well roughly when I hit seven in earth years we guesstamited that my age was around 18 so now its about a little over three years I think I'm closer to 22. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Wolf, yours?"

"Wolf." We both laughed at answer.

Days passed like this and my family never really asked questions, except today. It was raining on this lovely Tuesday afternoon. Usually I don't mind rainy days but this means that I was not able to see my Jacob. I decided that I would read a book about wolves as the main characters. Julie of the Wolves seemed appropriate. Just as I am finishing the book, my mother asks me if I wanted to watch a movie with the family. I agree and we watch Chocolate. At the end of the movie I had a question to ask.

"Are werewolves and vampires really enemies?" I ask. I keep my eyes focused on the t.v.

"Why do you ask?" Questions my father. By the tone of his voice I think he is trying to figure out why I would ask such a random question. At the same time I can feel the atmosphere in the air change just a little. Cautious…I think that's what it is.

"Well the book I was reading, Julie of the Wolves, is about a girl who runs away from home and ends up being accepted by a pack of wolves. They save her from the wild. Then I started thinking what it would be like if I ran into a wolf. Would it fear me because of my nature or would it only fear me because the wolf was really a werewolf and they hate me?"

"Well Renesme, I think that if you could get pass the smell then maybe you could figure out if they would be willing to come near you."

"Smell?" I question, "Do they smell amazing or terrible?" amazing duh! Glad I can block my dad out right now.

"They smell terrible and dreadful and it takes a while to get their awful smell out of the house," chimes in my Aunt Roselie.

I raise my eyebrow and look at her. "Well they do." She responds back

"Do you know a werewolf or something?" I'm truly curious.

"No." clearly she is lying. I've been around my family long enough to know when they lie. It was so smooth.

"You're lying. Do they really hate us?" I had turned to my dad and asked him this question.

"Only because we are natural enemies. But I will tell you this. I became friends with one of them a long time ago. He and his pack helped me save your mother from Victoria." I briefly go back to the time when he told me the full unedited version of their relationship in the beginning. "What was his… her name?"

"Seth."

"So, not all werewolves are bad." _Maybe one day I could become friends with one someday._ Dad being the mind reader that he is said very sternly, "No they are very dangerous." Oops, must start shielding again.

I shrug my shoulders. "Do witches exist?"As far I see it, if we exist and they exist, then maybe other legendary creatures exist as well."

"Well I've never meant one maybe they do," dad answers

"Fair enough. So, is anyone in the mood for watching another movie? I like this."

"How about a foreign film," suggests Aunt Alice.

**Wednesday evening**

"Jacob, how do you feel about vampires?"

"They smell entirely too sweet. I don't approve of them killing humans… but I know that they are not all bad." He looks like he is remembering something from a long time ago. "I had my ribs broken by a new born once and the doctor made sure that I healed correctly." He looks a little bit pained by the memory. "Why do you ask?"

"The doctor."

"Was a vampire…why do you ask?" he's starting to get a little bit upset and concerned.

"I'm trying to shift through the legends. I like to read." Once again I have failed to tell him that I am a half vampire. I need to try again. I just hope that he won't be turned off by it.

"I know, you have mentioned that before. But you don't have to worry about vampires; I will not let any of them hurt you." He looks true to his word, but if only he knew that I live in a house full of vampires and I am a half vampire. I know that I can't keep this a secret for long. Tomorrow I will tell him.

"I guess that it is time for you to go home."

"Yeah, but I don't want to. I only leave because I know that you will be here when I come back. Actually, I have mentioned you in passing with my family… I want them to meet you."

"That would be nice. It would be nice to meet the people who brought you into this world, I kind of think that I should thank them."

"I don't think that is necessary." However today I kept wondering if Seth from Jacob's pack was the same Seth that befriended my father. I mean his pack lives in Forks, Washington and my family use to live there. Is it possible that my family could know them? "Do you think that you would be up to meeting them tomorrow late afternoon?"

"Only if you think the timing is good."

"Well I don't like keeping anything from them and its getting hard to keep you a secret. I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Nessie." He leans in and kisses me on the cheek. He has been kissing me on the cheek good bye since Saturday. I wonder what it would be like to have his lips on mine.

The women in my family were gathered around the kitchen when I came in with my sketch pad and other art stuff.

"How many times can you paint the same thing?" Asks Aunt Rose

"I didn't look at the landscape today."

"What did you capture then dear?" asks my grandmother.

"My mind was still preoccupied with wonder so I did this." I flip to the image of Jacob that I did of him in his wolf form in oil pastels. They all took a look and Aunt Rose the first to make her commit.

"I don't like it."

"I'm not surprise considering your statement yesterday but this one doesn't smell."

"Where did you see this wolf?" my mom asked.

"I just thought about what a beautiful wolf would look like and I came up with this. No worries mom I haven't been hanging around wolves."

"Well I like it," says my grandma, "What about you Alice?"

"I like it too, are you going to hang it up?"

"Yes, I believe I will."

Just before I left to hang Jake up on my bedroom wall my mother commits that she like the picture of the wolf and that she agrees that the wolf is beautiful. I fell asleep looking at the picture that I did. When I did hang it up, I put some of the other pieces I did of him up.

I didn't sleep well last night. I had to many dreams of all the possible outcomes of Jacob meeting my family.

"Going out again," my mother complains.

"Yes, but I won't be there as long as I normally am. I plan on coming home early."

"How about you spend some time here today?"

"I promise to be home early today mom." I say putting my headphones on.

"Define early."

"I want the family to meet someone," I rush out the words just as I hit play on my ipod. I could hear my grandfather tell her that he now knows why I needed to have my space. I run to my Jacob.

"Good afternoon." I say giving him a hug. I notice that he has on a shirt. "Whoa, why do you have on a shirt?" this is a surprise.

"Because I don't want your parents to think that you hang out with a half naked guy by yourself for hours. I don't want them to think that we have been doing more things than just talking, running and walking.

I consider his words. "Smart." I smile back. "Hey Jake, I was wondering."

"About what?" he takes a closer look at me. "What's wrong… whatever it is I will not freak out."

"Well you're not a big fan of vampires and in reality you should hate me. I guess that is one reason why I have not completely wrapped my head around imprinting." He just looks at me waiting for me to continue. "Jacob I am a half breed." He raises his eyebrow. "I am half human and half vampire."

"What?" oh greet he's freaking out.

"Yes, I'm not the only one. See there is this vampire named Joham and he goes around making half breeds to study them. My grandfather became acquainted with him after my birth so that they could understand how my life would be."

"Are you taking me to a house full of vampires?" he asks folding his arms and looking at me through narrow eyes.

"Yes. But they will like you… well except for my aunt."

"Are you sure." She seems agitated by this new information.

"Yes my family befriended one a few years ago and plus you said that not all vampires are bad."

"True but I was referring to specific leech."

"Don't call my family that, its mean." I retort. "My family is good. They are good natured vampires. They don't hurt people."I hate it when I get angry.

"Ness, I'm sorry. I'll be good. If you say that they will like me then I will believe you, but you have to understand that they are my natural enemy."

"Look Jake, I don't like keeping secrets from them and I didn't like lying to you. I only didn't come out and tell you because I was protecting them and you."

"I can protect myself. But since I plan to be in your life forever I will be good and I will try not to let my temper get the best of me. What I'm trying to say is that, this meeting may not go very well because of what I am and what they are."

"Do you think you could really be with me and love me forever. I remember you telling me that you're not aging."I ask in a calmer tone. I am not hesitant but I want to be happy.

"I already love you and I will be with you forever, however you need me. Right now you need support and that is what I will do. I trust you." I believe him but I can still see the hesitation in his eyes. I hold my hand out for his. He takes it, naturally.

"Are we going now?" he asks

"Do you want to; I'm nervous. I've brought home a boy before but…"

"Let me guess, he was human."

"A hundred percent."

"Did they approve of him?"

"Yes, but just so you know, I also brought home a…never mind."

"Well then I hope that they at least give me a chance." He rubs the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Let us walk slowly at a human pace," I suggest. I only walk this slowly when I am in public. But I liked it and I'm relaxed. We casually talked until I saw the line of vampires. Breaking through the trees, Jacob stops. I pull him to continue with me. I hope that he is not afraid of my father. He looks very anger at me. I'm in serious trouble.

"Renesme, your only in trouble because you know that they are dangerous." My father answers my thoughts.

"Well I'm telling you now," I say hesitantly but then I gained a surge of confidence when Jake begins to trail behind me. "And you said that you befriend one. So… now I have as well." We stop four feet away from my family.

"Daddy, this is-" he cuts me off.

"Jacob Black."

"Jake, what are you doing here?" My mother asks. She seems surprised but happy.

"Bella, wow, you know you smell really bad now." His tone is humorous

"Ha Ha very funny Jake but I think you smell worse than me." I'm sure that I just missed something.

"Renesme, I can't believe you have been hanging out with that filthy smelly mutt." States Aunt Rosalie

"Blondie, it's been awhile and yet still annoying as ever," responds Jake.

"Jacob you are suppose to be nice to my family, not mean." I feel uneasy. I'm now realizing that my family and Jacob already have a history."

"Yes Renesme we do know Jacob and he was very helpful at times and very annoying at other times," answers my father.

"So you two were talking about the same Seth" realization kicking in.

"I have a better understanding of your true motive now when you asked about werewolves." He commits, not happy with this introduction.

"So what brings you here Jake?" my mother asks.

"You didn't" my father's face turns anger. What was Jacob thinking? "Tell me that you did not imprint on my daughter." My dad looks like a vampire now; this is how I know when he is truly mad.

"Hey, it's not like I can control it." Jacob defends himself and begins shaking a little. I hope my uncle helps to defuse this climate change.

"Renesme come over here now." My father demands. "I have already told you that werewolves are dangerous."

"No, I'm happy over here."

"Well this explains a lot, I'm going back inside to rest my head. I hate being blind and having a headache at the same time." States Aunt Alice, she then grabs Uncle Jasper's hand and they go back inside of the house.

"Well I don't want to continue to tolerate this smell; I'm going back in as well," chimes in Aunt Rosalie.

"How have you been Jacob?" asks grandma

"Good, I've been really good."My dad rolls his eyes at his statement.

"What have you been up to these past few years?" asks mom. I think she's still in shock.

"Nothing much really, I finished high school and recently just graduated from community college and I work at an auto shop."

"That's good to here. What did you study?"

"Are we really having a conversation?" asks my dad with annoyance.

"Yes Edward, I've missed my best friend," answers my mom. "So what did you study?"

Did she just say best friends? I don't know if I like this or not.

"Aboriginal Studies. I wanted to help my community and the tribes around us."

"How are the ribs?" asks my grandfather. Great another confirmation…but I guess that means he's okay with my grandfather. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Good and no major injuries since then."

"Good to hear," responds grandpa, "Come on Love, Emmett, we should let them talk about these new founding" he adds before leaving. After they left I was glad that I was ready for all hell to break loose.

**What do you think will happen next. thanks for reading swing by and leave a review, they are always helpful. ideas are welcome sense i'm still a new writer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. All of my finals are done and summer break has begun for me, which means that I now have more time to write and I plan to do so. **

Jpov

"What the hell Jacob! What is your problem?" Edward yells at me.

"I don't have a problem." I responded drily. "Must you be mad at me? I thought you had time to wrap your head around it or at least be calmer for Nessie's sake."

"Wrap my head around what, your stupid imprinting? Stop trying to take my girls away from me."

"Dad!" Nessie yelled at him, she then look at me. "Jacob I'm sorry. To be honest with you, I never told them that I was going to be bringing home a wolf."

"Young lady you haven't told us anything. I should have known there was more going on with you." He said sternly, "I only just found out that you were bringing a guy over but I would have appreciated a direct warning that he would be a wolf."

"You didn't tell them did you." I just assume she did considering that she told me that she was half a… and told me.

"I told you that I only brought up wolves in passing." She defended, "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. Maybe a bit irritated," then I went back to Edward, "And imprinting is not stupid."

"Dad what do you mean by taking your girls away?"

Great now were about to go further into the deep. I believe that I heard him mumble damn right. "I've known Jacob before you were born."

Bella now took the time to enter into the conversation. "Honey, Jacob and I use to be best friends and he was very helpful at times. However sometimes he wasn't and we will leave it at that. Now Jake, how did you end up here."

Well at least Bella is trying to make casual conversation. "I was going out for a run. I run leisurely from time to time and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Then I saw her." I looked down at Nessie and she looked up at me.

"And you imprinted on my daughter." I could tell by the tone that she was trying to wrap her head around it.

"I guess…so." I was there that night when she was born, but that was almost ten years ago.

"You were there for my birth!" this new information shocked her. She turned and stood in front of me with her hand on her hips demanding more information. Someone's stubborn.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were…you, if that makes sense. Honestly the last time I saw you, you were bloody. For a while I attempted to help Edward with Bella but then I left. I fought my brothers after that and then I left right after they left.

"I do appreciate your aid in her birth," replied Edward, thou it looked a little forced.

"Wow imprinting is strong. No wonder I always felt complete when you were around."

"You mean you felt a pull mom," Ness looked at Bella, "Did you lose the pull when I born?"

"Yes and I never thought about it since."

Nessie ponders on Bella's words before having a big smile spread across her face. "Come with me Jacob I want to show you my room." She grabs my hand firmly and an excitement surge flowed into my mind.

"Wait, Renesme, you know the rules."

She turned around and gave Edward a quizzically look, "What rules."

"NO BOYS ALLOWED IN YOUR ROOM." He says sternly to her but glares at me.

"1, you clearly made that a new rule five seconds ago. 2, if you weren't hunting, you stayed in mom's room every night, IN HER BED, I may add. 3, I know you trust me to be a good girl." She turns back around and then begins pulling me back towards the house.

We basically ran up the stairs. Her room was on the third floor and a few feet away from the steps on the right. She pushes the door open and there it was her room. She had a full wall of books. On her night stand there were two books and a lamp and on the other one were three candles. But what I saw on the adjacent wall of the books opposite of her bed, were the paintings and drawings she had done of me. It was kinda cool. The most recent one that she did of me had a frame around it. "I know that you said that you like reading but you have a library of books in your room."

"Come and lay on my bed for the best part." She pulled me over to her bed and laid down on her back. There was a skylight above her bed. Her ceiling was also painted like a night sky.

"At night I can look up at the star but on cloudy nights I look up at my ceiling. You can't see them now but I have glow in the dark paint that depicts my favorite constellations.

"Where is your favorite place to get in town?" I asked. I just had to take this amazing girl on an actual date and end with a kiss good night.

"Not a chance," yells Edward from where ever he is.

"Jake what are you thinking?" she asks

"I have to go to work tomorrow and for the rest of the week. But I have the weekend off and I would honestly like to take you out on a date."

"Yes I would love to go out on a date with you, it would be nice," she responds and then turned her head away from me in an attempt to hide her blushing face. So I kissed her cheek. She grabs my hand and an image of me kissing her on the lips plays before me. Part of her imagery was like a question. She was wondering when I was going to officially kiss her on the lips.

"Can you wait until our date?" I would love to but I just felt as if the first kiss moment hadn't arrived yet. I figured that we were still defining our relation and I didn't want to force her into a romantic one if she was not ready. "I like your room by the way." I say to fill the silence. I don't mind the quietness when I'm with her but I love her sweet voice.

Hey I have to start heading back. I don't do well waking up in the mornings so if I want to get a decent amount of sleep I should probably go now"

"I don't want you to go, but you promise to be back this weekend to take me out on a date.

Yes, I promise but until then how about I give you my number. I don't have my phone on me. I barely use it to tell you the truth but if you call me or text me your number then I will let you know that I made it back home safely.

"I can live with that," she reaches around into her back pocket and pulls out her phone. I give her my number. Reluctantly I got up from her bed and headed towards the door. She seemed sad that I was leaving. She seems to always look upset when we separate but her face lights up when we meet again. "Are you going to walk me to the door and say good bye?"

"I can do better. I can walk us back to our spot and say good bye. "

"I would like that." I hold out my hand for her. She takes it. Just as quickly as we ran up the stairs we ran down and out the back door. About half a mile from the house we slowed down and started walking. When we reached our spot she squeezed me tightly in a nice warm hug. "I'll be here this weekend okay."

"I know but that's three days and if you come Saturday morning it's four."

"You can survive until then."

"I know that I just don't want to," she then inhales my scent like she always does before letting go.

"Please survive." I begged.

"I will," she responded. I kiss her on her forehead. She turns around and allows for me to change. I bark once to let her know that she can turn around. I let her run her fingers through my fur before I turn around and leave.

Npov

How long does it take to run from here to La Push for a wolf? I've never looked at my phone. I know how long it takes by car, plane and bus. Thank you Google maps, but you didn't help much. My mom distracted me a little bit when I ate dinner. Uncle Emmitt pissed me off when he took my phone. He and Uncle Jasper were tossing my phone back in forth with me in the middle. Lucky for me Aunt Alice walked by and told them that breaking my phone would not be good for either one of them. It wasn't until exactly 11:39pm when he called. The phone didn't even finish its first ring.

"Hey, you made it."

"Mmm hmm,"

"Are you tired?" I asked but I don't think tired was the right word, drained was more like it.

"Yeah, I ran as fast as I could," yep he was drained.

"Well now that I know that you are safe, you can go to bed now,"

"Thank you. Good night Ness."

"Good Night Jake."

**Please review; they're great motivators for the story. Working on the next chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, i know it has been a while but sometimes things don't go as planned. oh well. here is the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Jpov**

I was dead tired. I had already ran back half way to get a shirt to meet her parents, which I then found out that her parents were none other than Edward and Bella. Then I ran all the way back home as fast as I could; only stopping once. The lights were out when I got home. I could hear dad snoring in his room. I grabbed my cell from the night stand. I had one new message and one knew text. The text read.

Hey Jake this is my number

The voice mail was the same. I called her back immediately. We didn't talk for long. I think she could tell that I was beat. I could say that I almost got enough sleep, but I think I only got half the amount that I needed. But that's okay because this weekend I'm going to go see her. The next two days were normal days except for all the times that my mind wondered to her. When my mind does wonder toward her, I soon find myself figuring out how I'm going to tell everyone that not only did I imprint, but that I imprinted on Edward and Bella's half human half vampire daughter. I should have been prepared for this cloudy Friday afternoon.

As soon as I walked in the house I saw Billy sitting with his arms crossed waiting for me to spill the news of my imprinting. The rest of my pack was there as well along with my sister Rachael and the annoying Paul. Sue and Charlie were there as well.

"Oh, so you're just going to make me come out and say it. Who is this girl that you imprinted on?" he asked. Everyone looked at me waiting my answer. Seth was trying to casually look around at something.

"Imprinting is that love at first sight thing that you told me about Sue," asks Charlie. She nods her yes.

"Her name is Renesmee."

"Can you tell us more?" my father asks.

"I'm driving back down to Oregon to take her out on a date."

"So she lives in Oregon, go on." says Embry. He already know about her, I don't know why he's acting like he doesn't know

"Well she is pretty." commits Seth. "I like having another sister and she seems nice." Thank you Seth.

"When can we meet her? Oh Jacob! I'm so happy!" responds Rachel

"I don't know when you can meet her but I have something that I need to mention about her that is very important."

"Is it her-"

I cut Embry off, I know that whatever he is going to say is going to be way out of the ball park, "She's only half human."

"What is her other half?" asks Paul defensively.

"Half vampire." I'm glad that I wasn't shocked by the silence. Everyone was not expecting that. Charlie was actually the first one to speak.

"I think I should go. This seems like official wolf business now."

"Good idea Charlie," replied my dad.

"Please tell me that you think you can joke around about something like this," says Paul. Rachael puts her hand on his shoulder to help him stop shaking. "I'm not protecting that thing. She's a threat to us."

"She is not," I defended

"She is too," retorted Paul.

"Besides, technically she can't come onto our lands and she doesn't drink humans. Actually to tell you the truth I don't know everything about her diet, but I do know that she eats human food."

"Jacob, what do you mean by she can't technically come on our lands?" asks Leah. "Did you already tell her that she couldn't? Like… did you already make a deal with her or something?"

"Well here's the kicker. Her name is Renesmee Cullen. She's Edward's and Bella's daughter." I should have expected the next response. Embry and Seth both busted out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" asks Leah.

"I found out when I meant the parents."

"So that's …what you ….meant… when you said that meeting…." The laughing just keeps coming from Seth, "the parents were interesting." He made air quotes when he said interesting

**Rpov **

"Renesme, you can be patience," says my dad. I've been thinking about Jake and our date ever sense he left.

Aunt Alice and I have already selected my outfit for the evening and a back up. Mom and grandma helped me decide how I was going to do my hair and where I should go for a first date. Aunt Rose was the only one who was trying to talk me out of the date. Her exact words were, "You can do better than dating a smelly dog." I just rolled my eyes at her. Secretly I have been scheming to go up to La Push. I slipped once while eating. Jacob and I have been talking and texting each other. I wonder how long it would take for me to run there. It took Jake about five hours. I could drive that or I could catch a plane up there and then ride back with him. It's a good thing that we live in northern Oregon. Mom and dad are going hunting tonight; maybe I could go up and see him.

**Four hours later**

I found myself on the outskirts of La Push with a map in my hand. When my parents left, I settled on riding my bike. I pulled out the map of Washington that I had and flipped it over to the map of La Push that I printed from the internet. I follow the path once more with my eyes to the reservation. Just as I was about to take off on my bike, a rustling in the woods caught my attention. Over to my right I noticed a wolf deep into the woods looking at me. The next thing I know I hear a howl. I hope everything is alright. I'm taking this as my cue to get to Jake's house sooner than later.

Jacob never really told me what his home looked liked but once I pick up his beautiful smell, I'll know where to go. Within five minutes I reached the first house. I'll have to admit, it took me a while to distinguish his scent. It was very much intertwined with other members of his pack… well what I'm assuming to be his pack. His scent seems to be everywhere.

"Hey, you, miss" called a man. "Excuse me but what are you doing here?" he asks sternly and rather harshly while seeming to be on alert.

"Hello sir, my name is not 'you' or 'miss' and you don't have to be aggressive towards me. I'm just looking for Jake… ah Jacob. He's my friend and I wanted to visit him.

"Alright, let me take you to him." I can feel some of the tension leave the air.

"Okay that would be great. By the way what is your name?"

"Sam."

"Oh, you're Sam. Hi I'm Renesmee." I hold out my hand for him to shake. He takes it. He eases up then after shaking it. "I guess I'm okay now." As were walking towards Jake's home I could feel Sam's eyes questioning me.

"Alright, he should be home now."

"Thanks again Sam." He doesn't exactly leaves but rather stands behind me.

I knock on the door excitedly. I can hear footsteps moving closer to the door. Finally the door opens revealing my Jacob, he half smiles at me.

"Next time Ness, you have to let me know that you're coming," is the first thing out of his mouth. That's not what I was expecting. I really thought that he would be happy to see me.

"Oh… I'm sorry, do people not come here much," I ask tentatively

"No it's not that. You smell somewhat like a vampire and the Cullen's are not allowed on our lands.

Now I'm officially upset. I can feel the half hearted smile when I say, "Ohhh, that explains Sam's demeanor."

Jacob gives me a warm smile. "Hey Sam, this," he turns me around and wraps his arms around me, "This is my imprint, Renesmee Cullen."

"Cullen?" He raises an eyebrow

"Remember that baby that Edward and Bella conceived."

"You got to be kidding me," he has pure disbelief in his tone.

"Nope."

"Next time warn us when she's coming," says Sam

"I actually didn't know that she was coming. And just so you know I was going to tell you."

"I can vouch for that, he just told me," came the voice of an older man. Jacob shifts us over some.

"Well then bring her by so that Emily can meet her," he says casually.

"Okay," responds Jake and then Sam turns around and leaves.

Jacob turns us around and guides us into the house. I believe that he kicked the door shut behind him. The first person that I notice was a young woman, who was probably his sister and then his father.

"Hey Rachael, Dad, this is Renesmee. Nessie that's my sister and my old man," he introduces.

"Hello Nessie, Jacob here was just talking about you," says his dad.

"I hope it was all good," I smile back. He was talking about me, yeah!

"Aww, you and my baby brother look so cute. But that's beside the point. What brings you up here?" asks Rachael

"Jake," I reply , "I…ah…kind of couldn't wait to see him. I didn't like being apart from him for so long," I can feel myself blushing from embarrassment. The door then swings open and there was uproar. Three guys came in and a girl.

"Hi I'm Seth and this I my sister Leah. That's Embry and Paul," points Seth as he introduces everyone to me. And now I officially have a face for the people who are a part of his pack that he told me about.

"So what brings you here?" asks Paul

"I wanted to see Jake," I say once again

"Okay, well we're going to go for a walk," says Jake as he begins pulling me by the hand and out the door. I think that he didn't want the attention. We ended up by the beach. It is nice, just like he told me. We walked along the shore for a few minutes before perching ourselves on the sand.

"Is it safe to say that Edward and Bella know that you're here?" I should have seen that question coming.

"No. I just took off after everyone went to do their own thing."

"I guess I thought wrong. Ness, why don't you like me?" he seemed generally curious and a tad bit upset.

"Jake what are you talking about? I literally couldn't wait to see you."

"Well when your parents figure out that you're here, they're going to come and kill me with the accusation of me kidnapping you."

"I'm going to make sure that they know I came willing." I say to him reassuringly. "Just out of curiosity, and it has just crossed my mind, is it the imprinting that makes me upset when we separate?"

"Yeah you can say that," he pulls me into his chest and hugs me tightly. He feels so nice. I wrap my arms around him just the same while inhaling his scent. But now something else just entered my mind. "So you just mentioned me today," I find this to be aggravating.

"My pack knows of course however I was just telling my dad and sister, thou I had put off the fact of you being a Cullen. They're quite entertained."

"Is it okay if I ride back to Oregon with you?" because that means more time with my Jake.

"Is that why you rode up here on a bike?" he smiles down at me. Yeah! He wants to spend more time with me. "By the way where are… never mind and I know where it is." Alright I'm confused.

"One, I was hoping to stay with you and two, what do you mean by 'I know where it is'" he lets go and looks at me with a questioning look on his face.

"You're not staying at the house?" oh I know what he's talking about, the Cullen house where I was born. That makes sense.

"No, I was just hoping that you would let me stay with you. You can't have your imprint out in the cold all by herself." Puppy dog face in effect.

"You know I would never leave you out in the cold. In fact I would also make sure you had the best place o sleep, thus you will be sleeping in my bed tonight."

Okay, wow, I like this. I never would have thought he would have had me sleep with him. I mean I know we've napped together a few times but that's different. I'm going to sleep good tonight. We continued to sit there talking until the sun began to set. That's when my phone went off. Of course it was the parents.

"Hello." Please don't be dad, please don't be dad.

"Renesmee, are you in Oregon?" asks my mother. Okay that's good it's her, but I could hear my dad in the background saying that 'I better not be where he thinks I am.'

"No mommy, I'm at La Push beach with Jacob." Jacob slides away from me. He then makes a gun with his hand and shoots himself. I shake my head and whisper that they're not going to hurt him.

"Well we just wanted to let you know that you can sleep in any room at the old house and that the back door is not locked."

"Okay, thanks mommy."I can tell by my face that my mouth is smiling really hard, because I'm not in trouble.

"But next time, you need to let us know about your plans. No parent likes coming home to a missing daughter. I know that you're safe with Jacob. He kept me safe when I was human. But just so you know missy," dang she said missy. "You can't ever do that again." And there goes the 'you're in big trouble' parenting tone. "You know how Edward gets."

"Yes mommy, I understand. Tell daddy that I'm safe and that he can trust Jake. I promise to be home tomorrow."

"Alright, by honey." She hangs up the phone before me. I look Jacob directly in the eyes.

"I'm sleeping at your house just so you know."

"You really don't like me," he says with a pathetic puppy dog look on his face.

"They won't hurt you. Just so you know. I heard some good stories about you. Honestly, daddy just doesn't like the fact that you were all over mommy but you did help save me."

"I was not," oh he's not going to win this I can see where this is going.

"Sleeping in the tent, manipulating her to kiss you, getting her in -."

"Hey, I don't remember any of that." He defends but faulted a little bit.

"But you protected me and mommy from other wolves, you helped destroy a new born army, you protected her when my father left, you came to the wedding, you figured out that I need blood to-"

"Ewwwwww," oh now he cuts me off.

"Well you did, so you see, the good out way the bad."

"So Rachael is cooking dinner with Emily and it should be done soon," he states changing the subject.

"Then let's go, I'm sure you're hungry." He starts laughing.

"Oh, you know me too well." He gets up first and then pulls me up. My face ended up pretty close to his. This would be the perfect moment to share a kiss. Oh Jacob! Kiss me! A stomach noise breaks are trance. Frowny face, no kiss right now.

We began making our way back to… well I'm not sure which one of the two girls. Actually we ended up at Emily's house, everyone was there. Jake introduced me to everyone. Those boys can eat. I am amazed that there was even enough food for the girls. But when I think about it, the boys pretty much made a plate for their imprints. I stood next to Jake while he made his plate and mine. But I didn't know this until we sat down. I told him plain and simple that I didn't prefer food at the moment. While everyone ate Sam told some of their tribal legends. Finally after everything wines down, Jake took me by the hand and led us out the door with a quick bye to everyone.

"So that's my pack and Sam's pack. The extended family if you will," starts off Jacob.

"I like them and I think Jasper and Emmett would get along nicely with almost everyone." Jake turns his head and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Personalities, they would get along. I don't care if someone is a vampire or a shape shifter. I just care about my family."

"Fair enough, you are Bella's child. Go Switzerland!" he said the last part a bit sarcastically. I just roll my eyes. He grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together. I love this. "Someone's happy."

"Yup, how did you know? Imprinting?"

"No, you sigh when you're happy or when I do simple things like touch you," he says casually.

Oh he's good. All too soon we arrived at his house. Billy was watching TV in the living room when we came in. We greeted him before going to Jake's room. I was all excited to see his room and I was surprised when he opened the door. It was tiny. The small space was being consumed by a twin bed and dresser.

"Yup, my room." He said it so casually.

"You're so big. How do you even fit on the bed? How are we going to fit?"

"We? I barely fit on this thing, but you should be fine. I'm probably going to sleep just outside the window."

"Outside." No I can't take his bed. Fine, suck it up Ness. Go to the old house. It's closer than Oregon.

"Nessie, I sleep outside all the time. There's more space out there."

I don't agree with his rational, "I still don't like it. Can I sleep with you outside then?"

"Nope, but if you look out the window I'll be right there." He smiles down at me.

"Not close enough. Do you know how hard it is for me sleep at night."

"It's not hard for you to sleep; we've napped together plenty of times."

"I know but not at night. I toss and turn or just lie there, awake, thinking about you. Translation, I like being wrapped up by you. Please." I make my puppy dog face. I know that I've never used it on him before but I know it should work.

"Cute, but no," he responds. I enhanced the look. "Just not tonight." Great now I have to take this to the next level…no let me do the ultimate, not even daddy can resist. But let's change up the under tone from daughter to girlfriend and… "Renesmee, there is no room in the bed for the two of us and I don't want you sleeping outside all night." oh he's sooo about to cave.

"Jacob, I travelled all the way up here because I couldn't wait any more to see you. I promise to have good dreams of us and I'll make you breakfast."

"Food?" Ha how did I know, then he snaps out of it, "That's not fair."

"Please,"

"Compromise," it must be his eureka idea, "I will sleep on the floor

In the end, it was just me in the bed with Jacob lying next to me on a pile of blankets. Billy laughed at us. Before going to bed I showed him a few pictures of my childhood that included my mom.

**Soooo, you know what that means DATE CHAPTER NEXT! stay tuned and i will do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. please continue to give me your thoughts. later**


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

We left La Push at ten in the morning. My parents were satisfied with that time. Instead of eating breakfast at his house, we stopped at a diner. It was kind of like a pre-date. We're officially on the on the road now, with the radio playing one of the latest hits.

"So what do you have planned for our first date?" I asked eagerly.

"The basic, dinner and movie," he says casually.

"Didn't want to go all out?" I ask teasingly just a bit.

"No, we've done all the cool stuff already," he smiles to himself. I can tell that he reminiscing a bit. "Besides, you were supposed to let me know about the things that we can do or that you would like to do on our first date," he adds.

"Well, there is one thing that I absolutely want to do on our first officially date, however I think that I am going to wait and see if you can figure it out."

"What do you want to do, what is it?" he tilts his head towards.

"If you know me well enough, I'm sure you can figure it out. Besides you imprinted on me, you should already know what I want to do." A kiss at the end of the date I hope.

"You know, now that I think about it, we haven't made the official statement. Renesmee," this is starting to sound formal, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I've already assumed that you were my boyfriend. You've meant the family."

"I don't know if that counts considering that I already knew them."

"True, however, I don't introduce people, vampires, half-vampires, or shape shifters to my family unless I think they're important."

He thinks for a second and then says, "I don't even want to know."

"Don't want to know what?"

"I feel like you just named four different species."

"More or less," I said. We continue to drive for a few minutes in silence. I'm never bothered by the silence that follows after a conversation with Jake. Just knowing that he is close by is all I need. We continued to talk here and there. We even played a few car games. It wasn't until we were about 30minutes away when the atmosphere change. I don't know if it's because I got nervous or if he did. Maybe, it's just me, but then Jacob sighs. "What is it Jake?"

"Humph, nothing. I think the excitement about our first date, your parents being who they are and sitting in the car with you just caught up with me. Better late than never. I've never really been on a date before so I'm a little nervous. But I know that this evening is going to be great."

**JPOV**

We had arrived. I still can't believe how this happened. But it did and I'm happy. I never would have guess. Nessie hopped out of the car casually. I quickly followed suit so that I could get her bike out of my car.

"Let's take my bike to the garage first and then we can go in."

Walking into the house behind Nessie, Edward and Bella were the first ones to greet us.

"Thank you for returning her safely," said Edward in a mannerly way but you could feel the aggravation in the undercurrent of our greeting. "Hello Renesmee. Just so you know, you're allowed to go on your date."

"Thanks to me," states Bella with a smile.

"Um… Nessie, I will be back to pick you up around six."

"What?" said a surprise Nessie.

"Huh," said an equally surprised Bella

"Okay," of course Edward would be fine with that.

"You're not going to stay and hang out with me until then?" she looked really upset.

"Nope, sorry, I had decided to explore Oregon until then. Besides, I'm supposed to pick you up."

"Where are you going to get ready? You did bring another set of closes right?" she asks

"Yes, you saw me put a bag in my car. I figured that I would just get ready in the nearby woods."

"Jake, you know that you don't have to. You _are_ welcomed here. Plus, I already have my outfit picked out and I can meet you at the front door at six," responded a rather convincing Nessie.

"Just let me do some exploring and I promise to be right back ok,"

"Fine," she says but she wasn't hiding the fact that this upset her. "I will see you two later as well Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Trying to be a gentleman and staying out of trouble. Bella nods her head and Edward just rolls his eyes. Without hesitation, Edward shuts the door before I could even turn around and leave. The first thing I did was locate the nearest theaters and the restaurants close by. No surprise that the Cullen's were in another small town hiding away in the nearby woods. None the less, it was easy to navigate around the town. Some of the restaurants near the theater looked to be good places to take a special girl out on a first date. I guess I should let her choose where to eat. There also, happens to be a flower shop nearby. Now I remember that she said that her favorite flower is a lily. I think I shall get her a few. Girls like flowers.

About two hours later I found myself in the woods getting ready for my date with Nessie. I still can't believe that she's a Cullen. But I don't care because I know that I'm important to her…humph she came to see me. The alarm on my phone brought me out of my thoughts, time to go. In twenty minutes I was in front of the Cullen house. Before I could ring the door bell or even knock on the door, it opened.

"Hello Edward." This feels a little awkward.

"Jacob." We stood there for a while in silence. He was kind of guarding the door.

"Daddy! Let him in." I heard a few footsteps and then, "Hey Jake."

"Hey Nessie,"

"Well I'm ready, let's go." She only had one foot out the door when Edward stopped her.

"Not yet, he has to here the rules first." There was a smirk on his face.

"Aigoo, this just isn't right," she says more to herself. I could feel the annoyance along with the eagerness to get whatever it was over with. We all went inside. Edward went straight to Bella continuing to smirk. Renesmee stood next to me. Emmett and Jasper were standing opposite of us with their arms folded. Nessie places her hand on my shoulder. _Sorry._

"Okay, here are the rules. Don't give me a reason to come after you," said Emmitt with a glare. "You open her door, you pay, you show her respect, I want to play video games for the evening so it would be nice if I'm not interrupted. You got that?"

"You better be a gentleman," said Jasper

"Which means don't do anything inappropriate," said Edward.

"Okay, you boys have had your fun now. Come on Jake." Nessie grabs my hand and starts heading to the door. On the way I heard something that has never crossed my mind. "Remember Jacob she's only eleven."

Eleven? We quickly got to the car, settled in and took off on our first date.

"Soooo, what are we doing first?" she asks with excitement, I can see her out the corner of my eye bouncing in her seat.

"Movie."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Why else would I explore the area?"

We continued into town in silence. I swear Nessie was bouncing in her seat. How is she eleven…wait has it really been eleven years since I've seen them. If it has been eleven years then that means she's only eleven but she doesn't look or act eleven. Maybe I misinterpreted my feelings for her. It wasn't a long ride to the theater. I parked the car, opened her door and held her hand all the way to the ticket booth. "Do you know what movie you would like to see?"

"Ah, I want to see the scary one please."

"Which one, it looks like two are playing?"

"White, The Melody of the Curse."

"I had a feeling that you would rather see the foreign film." It was one of the reasons why I choose this theater instead out of the two. They show foreign films. I'm so glad that there were subtitles. Nessie seemed to be enjoying the movie and she did get scared at the end. She jumped into my lap when the ghost's face flashed onto the screen. "Sorry" she whispered.

"It's okay Ness" was all I said to her. After the movie we strolled down the busy street field with the night life of the town. Only a few blocks down hand in hand that Nessie decided that she wanted to eat Vietnamese food and that I had to try it. Plus she had a craving for noodle. She ordered Hu Tieu, which surprising was good. It had rice noodles with different types of sea meat such as squid and shrimp with pork. Nessie also ordered rolls that we had to make ourselves with rice paper. I now know for a fact that I suck at wetting the rice paper and Ness found that entertaining. To help get rid of the fullness from the meal we walked over a few blocks to a nice park. After walking around for a bit we sat down on a bench

"Jake I'm really enjoying my evening with you." She says with a warm smile on her face.

"I am too. I know I mess up already but when I get you back home I have flowers for you."

"Messed up how? Did you get me flowers?"  
>"Yeah, I did but I forgot to give them to you when I meant you at the door."<p>

"Oh that's okay. But I don't remember seeing anything in the back of the car."

"They're in the trunk with my cloths."

"Well then I say we go back to the car and you give them to me now. I would like my flowers please." She had a big smile on her face and she was kicking her legs like and excited child. Child… that right she's only eleven … but doesn't at like a kid especially with her intellect. She was pulling me up from the bench and began walking back towards the direction of the car. When we got to the car she closed her eyes and stuck out her hands. She still had a little bit of bounce in her. I opened up the trunk of my rabbit and grabbed the cone shaped paper with the few lilies stick in out of it. I placed them in her hands. She opened her eyes immediately.

"Gasp, they're so pretty," she takes in the smell of the flowers, "Thank you Jacob they're lovely".

"I should probably take you home now before your family comes looking for me."

"Please don't let them scary you, especially Emmett, he's a big teddy bear."

On the way back to her house, we held hands as she sang along to some of the music playing in the car. Before getting out of the car I leaned in closer to her and kiss her on the forehead. The cutest little pout came upon her face. She hung her head down just a little. She carried that face all the way to the front door.

"If you keep pouting, they are going to think that you had a horrible time out this evening." She fixes her face back to normal and then gives me a big smile.

"Thank you…You did enjoy yourself right?" she fixed her face to a simple smile and nodded yes. I reached for her and pulled her into a hug. I could feel her inhaling my scent.

"I'm going to put these flowers right next to my bed so that I can smell them when I first wake up." She states

"Sounds like a good plan," but I can tell what she really wants at the moment. She's already angled her head just right. The look on her face is hopeful. The perfect way to end a date is a kiss good night. But then those final words popped into my head. '_She's only eleven'_ I can't kiss a little girl on the lips, that's not right. It's a good thing that I haven't been kissing her yet, but it would be nice if I could. She's clearly not a little girl. I can feel myself giving in. I shifted my head and began leaning in closer to her. No no no, I can't kiss her, she's only eleven, I have to be her best friend. I look at her again. The pouty face is back.

"Jaaake," she wines.

I kiss her on the forehead. "I shall let you get some sleep or I guess let you talk about your evening with the girls in the house. She glares at me for a few moments.

"Jacob I may have been on this earth for eleven years but I'm not eleven. I'm at the developmental stage of a young adult." She states firmly with an aggravated look on her cute face.

"Sorry Nessie."

"If you're sorry, then you will figure out how to get this pout off of my face." She smiles and then begins pouting again. I know I can resist her with that face so I do the only thing that I have been hoping to do since I first laid eyes on her. I pressed my lips against hers. It was like magic or something. Her lips were softer than what I anticipated. I can feel her delicate hands around my neck. I snake my hands around her waist pulling her closer and then she disappeared. The last thing I heard was '_DADDY NOT FAIR!" _

The blond one came to the door "Good bye Fido" then slammed the door in my face.


End file.
